Another Kuran Princess
by XxMusicChickxX
Summary: Keiko Kuran is Kaname's younger sister. She comes to Cross Academy with her brother, not knowing she would have to fight for her love. She is not a normal little girl, no she is a Pureblood Princess. She will not let anyone get in the way of what she wants. *I do not own Vampire Knight, there is also spoilers in this story. Like within the first few chapters, so beware.*
1. Chapter 1

**Another Kuran Princess**

**Chapter 1: Keiko Kuran **

"Wake up Kei. You need to get ready." A voice said in the haziness outside of my dream world. I opened my eyes to see the wine colored eyes of my Onii-Sama, Kaname Kuran. "I don't want to." I groaned pulling my thick black comforter over my head to block out the light.

I heard my brother chuckle, and then the blanket was ripped off my thin body, exposing me to the cold. "Fine, I'm up! I'm up!" I said sitting up and stretching my arms above my head. I playfully glared at my brother than walked to my closet and changed into my Night Class Uniform.

Cross Academy has two classes. The Day Class and the Night Class. You would think that we were all normal students attending school. The Day Class is for the Humans of the schools. The Night Class is for creatures of the Night. The Night Class consists entirely of Vampires.

My brother, Headmaster Kaien also Known as Uncle Kaien and I formed the Night Class to prove that Humans and Vampires and co-exist. Of course, the Day Class knows nothing of us being Vampires; they just think we are good looking elite students.

So you are probably thinking, 'There Vampire's, don't they like drink blood and stuff?' Well us Night Class students made a Blood Tablet that can somewhat make a Vampire's blood lust lessen for a little while. Drinking blood on the school grounds is strictly forbidden. Even though Blood Tablets taste absolutely retched, we still need to take them.

As soon as I was done getting dressed me and my brother walked out of our room and down into the lounge where the rest of the Night Class students were waiting. Once the Night Class saw us, they out a fist over their hearts and bowed to us. "Lord and Lady Kuran." They all said in unison.

Let me explain. My brother and I are Pureblood Vampires. It means we have absolutely no Human blood running through our veins. We also being Kurans mean we are the most powerful Vampires in existence. We're sort of like royalty in some sense.

"We should go." My brother said in his emotionless voice. We all walked out of the dorms and towards the gate. You could hear the Day Class girls on the other side screaming and yelling. My brother and I were in the back of everyone, his arm around my waist.

You see since not many Purebloods are left in the world, so most Pureblood siblings normally have to marry to keep the bloodline as pure as possible. And since me and Kaname love each other, we are engaged to be married for when I'm 18. It's not wrong in Vampire terms as it is in Human terms.

The large wooden gate slowly creaked open showing the Day Class girls in two straight lines and Yuki standing in the walkway looking painfully embarrassed She blushed and tolled us to continue while moving out of the way. Hanabusa imidetly started to greet and rile up the Day Class girls, as always.

"Good morning ladies! Still as pretty as ever, I see!" He said with a breathtaking smile while waving his hand. "KYAAAAAA!" The girls screamed holding their hands to their cheeks and all running over Yuki like she was nothing. The crowed around Hanabusa while he was 'shooting' them.

Me and Kaname walked over and helped her up. "Are you alright Yuki? They're always so difficult to manage." Kaname asked her. "Y-Yes Kaname. I'm perfectly fine." She said smiling and rubbing the back of her head with a blush on her cheeks. "You're always so formal with me. It makes me really sad..." Kaname said. I gave him a look that meant he was pushing it. "Oh..I didn't mean to! Its because you saved my life!" She said.

Kaname placed his hand on her head "Don't worry about that anymore. It happened so long ago..." Suddenly a pale hand came out of no where and grabbed Kaname's wrist, breaking his touch with Yuki's head.

There stood in all his mighty glory, Zero Kiryu. Note my sarcasm. But don't get me wrong he is quite attractive. But is is a complete asshole. To everyone. Especially Vampires.

"Class is starting Kuran." Zero Kiryu said. Kaname pulled his wrist from Kiryu's grip and wrapped his arm back around my waist. "Your scary, Mr. Disciplinary Committee." Kaname teased, pulling me back to the group.

Before we could make it to the school a girl came up to us with a rose in her hand. "K-Kuran! Umm...this...would you accept this?" She held it out to him while bowing her head. "Thank you" Kaname gently took the rose from her and we both started to walk away from her and to the school. Seiren jumped down from one of the trees above us and took our books for us.

Kaname used some of his energy to slowly age and rot the rose, letting the wind take its newly black petals.

"We here in the Night Class are the first of our kind in the world to test these newly developed blood tablets. Not only are we the pride of this school, we are also the pride of the entire vampire race." Teacher said in his sleep inducing voice.

"Some how I really doubt that." Ruka said. "Were just a group study anyway" Said Chris. (A/N: Chris is a random vampire, my character for this line only.) "I dont know about that. After all, co-existing with humans like this, is a huge step forwards. Right Kaname?" Ruka said, looking at him from over his shoulder.

"That's right. After all, we have the Chairman to thank, for everything that we've learned here." Kaname said with a small smile, looking back at the book he was reading.

I was sitting on Hanabusa desk watching him scribble in his notebook. The teacher was going on about something, but most of us weren't listing. I giggled at his drawing of Kiryu being scratched out. Ruka grabbed the notebook and said "It looks like you're in love Aido."

Me and Hanabusa glared at her. "I would kill that Disciplinary Committee in a second if they would just let me!" He shouted in outrage. "Lord Kaname, Lady Keiko I've noticed you both seem to have an interest in that Human girl." Ruka said. "Yes, we do. Do you have a problem with it Ruka?" I asked. "No Lady Kuran." She said bowing and walking away.

I soon got board watching Hanabusa scribble, so I went and sat on the floor in front of my brother leaning back on his legs. He just started to run his hand though my hair, still reading. Hanabusa and his cousin along with my second best friend Akatsuki Kain asked to use the bathroom and left. I knew that they were ditching class, and I knew Kaname knew to, but we left it alone.

About 10 minutes after the left we smelt blood. Kaname and I walked out of the room and to part of the school grounds were two Day Class girls were sitting on the ground, from fainting. Hanabusa had blood on his chin and was cowering after Kiryu had shot his gun.

"It's called a Bloody Rose..." Kaname said walking into the clearing with me in tow. "You should be more careful Aido." Kaname continued. "It's meant to kill creatures like us." I finished. Kaname walked up to Hanabusa and grabbed the back color of his uniform. "I'll take care of these fools. The Chairman will need a full report." Kaname said.

"Is that alright, Kiryu?" I asked with a taunting voice. "Just get them out of my sight Kuran." Kiryu replied putting his gun away. "Kain, why didn't you stop Aido? You are just as guilty as he is." Kaname said. He was than asking Yuki about the two girls and what she thinks we should do with them. We took them both to the Chairman and they go suspended for ten days. I was sitting on the couch next to Akatsuki and Hanabusa was sitting in front of us talking about how good Yuki's blood was.

"Don't let my brother hear you talk like that Hana." I said using my nickname for him. "I just…" He started to say but my brother walked out of the hallway and smacked Hana hard enough to draw blood. "You just?" Kaname asked with a dark tone. "I'm so sorry Lord Kaname." Hana apologized.

"Come Keiko, It's time you go to bed." Kaname said holding out a hand. I grabbed his hand and we walked to our shared dorm room. I let go of his hand and went to change into my pajamas. I was slipping my tank top on when I felt arms wrap around my waist. "Kaname, what are you doing?" I asked in a light tone.

He just dropped his head and nuzzled the curve where my shoulder connects to my neck. "I'm thirsty Kei." He responded placing light butterfly kisses on my neck. I moved my neck to the side to give him more access. "Then drink Onii-Sama." I said. I felt his fangs brush my skin and they gently bit down.

I just ran my hand though his hair as he drank from my neck. When he was done he licked up the remaining blood. I turned around and saw some of my blood running down his chin. I stood on my tip toes and licked it off, giving him a peck on the lips before pulling away.

I placed my head on his chest and he ran his fingers through my short brown hair that matched his. "Can I sleep with you tonight Onii-Sama?" I asked looking up into his eyes. "Of course you can anything for you Kei." He said kissing my cheeks, nose, forehead and then finally my lips. This kiss lasted longer than the last. We soon pulled away breathless and walked over to his large bed. We both climbed into the sheets and I laid my head on his chest and he ran his fingers though my hair once again. "Goodnight Kaname." I said sleepily. "Goodnight Keiko." He whispered kissing the top of my head as I finally drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to screaming outside of the dorms. I opened my eyes to see Kaname's bare chest and I buried my face in his chest more trying to block out the sound.

I felt Kaname start to shift so I lifted the upper half of my body to see his eyes opening. "Good morning, Kaname." I said giving him a peck.

"Good morning, Keiko." He said also giving me a peck. I giggled and rolled out of his bed, walking to the window. I pulled back the curtain a little bit, trying to avoid the sunlight while looking out.

"What are you doing?" He asked me looking amused. "I'm trying you see why the Day Class girls are so loud today." I responded, but as far as I could see, nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Did you forget what today was?" He asked getting up and pulling me away from the window and into a gentle hug. "Ummm, Tuesday. Right?" I asked looking up at him.

He just chuckled and placed a kiss on the top of my head. "Today is St. Xcolotals day. (sp?) The day the Day Class girls give chocolate to their loves." He said.

Than it dawned on me. "Shit." I murmured and placed my face on his chest, it shaking with quite laughter. "Did you not get me anything?" He asked in slight teasing tone.

"No, but you can get things even better than chocolate." I said leaning up to kiss him and when he started to lean forwards to I pulled out of his grip and ran over to the bathroom giggling.

I hurried took a quick shower. I wrapped a towel around my body, and opened the door a little to peek out and see if Kaname was in the room. When I saw he wasn't I hurried and walking over to my closet to put on my uniform. I hurried slipped my bra and underwear on. But as I was putting on my skirt, arms wrapped around my waist causing me to jump.

I turned around in the arms to see Kaname smiling down at me. "Kaname!" I said hitting his cheat and trying to pull out of his arms again. "What? It's not like I haven't seen it all before." He teased.

"Yea, but I was a child than, and it was only because I couldn't bathe myself. This is different." I said my face blazing hot from embarrassment.

He gave me a kiss and than put my shirt on for me, closing the bottoms slowly. Once he was done I quickly pulled on my socks, shoes and my jacket. I went over to my vanity and brushed my short brown locks, put on a little bit of eyeliner and mascara and some cherry lip gloss.

Once I was done, Kaname handed me my books and we walked downstairs to meet everyone to go to class. "We should get going early." Kaname said and everyone started to walk out of the Moon Dorms.

Kaname put his arm around my waist and we walked in the back of everyone. We were stopped at the gate by Yuki explaining what we were going to do to accept the chocolates.

"I need to get the chocolates!" My best friend Hanabusa said running towards his gate. "Aido. Behave yourself and don't forget your manners." Kaname said in an emotionless tone, but it had slight warning in it.

"Y-Yes Dorm President Kuran." Aido stutterd. I giggle looking up at Kaname. "Why do you do that to him?" I asked. "He needs to know the rules." He said. Kaname than walked over to his gate, I totally ignored mine and I stood with Akatsuki.

"Hey Akatsuki." I said walking up to him where he was waiting for Hanabusa to hurry up. "Yo." He responded. Maybe about 10 minutes later we all started to go to class.

When I saw Yuki fall and something fall out of her pocket. Zero picked it up and yelled "Hey, Kuran! You dropped this!" And he threw it at my brother.

Of course Kaname caught it with one hand. "Thank you Yuki." He said with a gently smile. She blushed wildly. "Your welcome Kaname." She said looking down.

I rolled my eyes and walked back next to Kaname. "Lord Kuran let me carry those, they must be a burden." Seiren said holding out her hands.

"You can have them if you want. This is the only one I want." He said holding Yuki's chocolates to his lips with a smile that he normally only gave me.

I felt my jaw drop and when he looked at me with a raised eyebrow I turned away from him and ran over to Hanabusa grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the classroom.

I ignored Kaname the rest of the night. Yes, I know im acting totally childish, but I was totally jealous. I walked back to the Moon Dorms in between Akatsuki and Hanabusa talking and joking with them.

Once I got back to the room Kaname was laing on the couch we had in our room. I barely looked at him once walking to my closet and putting on my pajamas. "Are you going to ignore me forever?" He asked in a exasperated tone.

I didn't say anything, just walked over to my own bed and crawled into the covers. I heard him sigh and his footsteps closer to my bed. "I don't know why your mad, but I still love you." He said kissing the side of my head and going to his own bed.

_I love you too_. I thought before I went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay so I have noticed that I have forgotten to add a disclaimer to my story. ALL VAMPIRE KNIGHT STUFF IS OWNED BY MATSURI HINO! I only own Keiko Kuran. I know I haven't updated in like forever I am really sorry! I will also try and make my chapters longer and stop being lazy. So yeah here is the third chapter of Another Kuran Princess.**_

**Another Kuran Princess**

**Chapter 3: Zero Kiryu**

I woke up the next morning to see Kaname laying on the couch reading what looked like a letter. I got slowly got up and walked over to him. He didn't seem to notice me but I knew better. I sat down on the arm of the couch by his head and looked down at him.

"I'm sorry by how I acted yesterday Kaname, I guess I was just jealous." I said placing a pale hand on this head. "it's fine Keiko, but you must remember that you are a pureblood and you must not get jealous, and if you do than do not show it. You know how we are supposed to act." He said looking up at me.

I sighed and looked towards the window. "I know Kaname, its just I'm so tired of having to be perfect all the time." I tolled him softly. I heard him sit up and than his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me backwards into his chest. "I know." He said placing his head in the curve of my neck.

I leaned back into him and sighed feeling content. I looked at the clock and silently groaned in annoyance. "We should be getting ready for class Kaname." I said. "Yes, you are right." We both got up off the couch and got ready.

Once we were both done, I walked over to Kaname and placed my arm through his and we both walked down to the main room where everyone was gathered. "We should go." We all walked to class like any other day.

The fan girls were screaming and class was just as boring. As we were leaving class I was walking with Takuma, mostly just talking about manga. "Keiko come, we have to go talk to the Headmaster." Kaname said.

"Alright. Talk to you later Takuma." I said walking over to Kaname. He placed his arm around my waist and soon we were at the Headmasters office. Kaname knocked on the door and we heard a faint "come in".

We walked in and the Headmasters faced bighted. "Kaname, Keiko how nice to see you." He said. "Headmaster Cross, how long are you going to keep Zero Kiryu in the Day Class?" Kaname asked coldly.

"I agree, He is a danger to the Humans." I said sitting on the couch in his office. The Headmaster sighed. "I couldn't hide it from you two. You really are in a class of your own." He said pushing his glasses up. "Your bloodline doesn't contain one drop of Human blood. Your lineage is rare among Vampires now." He continued.

"You've inherited the powers of strong, ancient Vampires. And are feared by other Vampires. You two are the Vampire of all Vampires. A pureblood Vampire. Thanks to you both, the Night Class is united, even If it is full of problem students." He finished.

"Kaname placed his hand on the Headmaster's desk and spoke. "Headmaster Cross I trust you, so I have avoided speaking about this issue. But you have taken only slight measures, and you still treat Zero as a ordinary student. Are you going to let Zero destroy your pacifist ideology?" Kaname snapped.

"Kiryu's parents were killed by a Vampire, and in the bloodbath, only he miraculously survived. How can I be more cruel to him?" The Headmaster said lowering his head slightly. " But his family wasn't attacked by an ordinary Vampire. They were attacked by a Pureblood like us." I said venomously.

"A human bitten by a Pureblood Vampire transforms into a Vampire" I snarled by fangs protruding the slightest bit. "Yes Keiko. The Vampire who drank Zero's blood wasn't an ordinary Vampire, but a Pureblood." The Headmaster said.

"When that happens, there can be only one of two results. Dying from the loss of blood, or unfavorably surviving and suffering the pain of slowly transforming into a Vampire. Other Vampires don't poses this dark power that Purebloods have. I respect his strength of will. He was only a Human, yet he's resisted the powerful Vampire instincts for four years."

Suddenly I smelt blood and sat up straighter. I smelt a lot of it. And it smelled to close to mine and Kaname's to be anyone else's. Me and Kaname looked at each other for a minute. "What's wrong?" The Headmaster said worriedly standing up.

"I smell blood." Kaname and I said in unison before dashing from the room in a matter of seconds. We made it to one of the stairwells and saw Yuki's back to us and a hand to her neck. Kiryu was covered in blood and he looked disgusted with himself.

"Yuki?" Kaname asked. Yuki quickly turned " Kaname? Keiko?" She said. "Have you been reduced to a blood thirsty beast, Zero Kiryu?" Kaname said in the coldest voice possible. I pulled Yuki behind me and bared my fangs at Kiryu.

"**No Kaname!" Yuki yelled slipping out from behind me and standing in front of Kiryu with her arms spread to the sides as if to block him. She than slummed backwards into Kiryu from the loss of blood. "Yuki?" Kiryu asked in a panicked tone. **

"**You devoured her mercilessly. She can't even stand up." I growled. Kaname took Yuki into his arms. "Was her blood so delicious?" I asked. Me and Kaname walked up the stairs to see the Headmaster standing there.**

"**Zero? Kaname put me down. Zero," Yuki said weakly. "Headmaster." Kaname said "Yes, I understand." He said. Me and Kaname walked into the Infirmary and placed Yuki on the stool. "Kaname I'm alright now. I feel better after sitting for a while." Yuki said covering the bit mark.**

**Kaname gently grabbed her chin and moved her head slightly. "No. Show me." He said gently but sternly. "The blood has stopped flowing, but the puncture wounds. He really pierced you deeply. Yuki, does it hurt?" Kaname said.**

**He knelt down in front of her and placed a hand on her knee. "Are you afraid of Vampires now?" He asked. She quickly shook her head no and some tears fell from her eyes. Headmaster Cross than came and stood next to me by my place at the door. **

"**Kaname, Keiko shouldn't you be in class? The Night Class is starting to get noisy due to the smell of blood." He said. "Alright." I said and Kaname nodded. We both walked out of the room and to the Night Class dorms. **

**We walked in and everyone stopped talking and looked at us. Nobody spoke for a while than Takuma broke the silence. "What happened?" He asked. "Nothing any of you need to worry about. Get on with what you were all doing before." I said emotionlessly and walked up the stairs with Kaname by my side. **

**I changed into my pajamas and stood by the window looking at the sky. Kaname was opening a letter when he cut his thumb. I turned my head and stepped next to him, gently taking his hand and licking the blood off his thumb. I looked up at him and his eyes said everything. **


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does. I know it's not much (It looked a lot longer when i was typing it :/) , but I felt really bad about updating and I just got like a lot of inspiration and I just had to put something up for you guys.

I might also be taking this story into another direction than I originally planned, but I want you all to be surprised and have a good story to read.

Reviews would be nice and yeah sorry again about the super long wait.

Love ya 3

Another Kuran Princess

Chapter 4: Yuki's Vist

I was lying in Kaname room on his couch just watching him do paperwork, my thoughts fading to a few nights ago when Kiryu attacked Yuki. It still makes my blood boil. But there was something else in the back of my mind that was itching to get out.

I hadn't noticed Kaname get up from his desk until I felt his soft warm hand cup my cheek. I instantly leaned into his touch and looked into his eyes.

"What is bothering you Kei?" Kaname asked. "Nothing." I lied and looked away from his face. "Keiko, do not lie to me." He said and gently grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"It's just… I can't stop thinking about how I should have killed him, or at least have let it of been me instead of Yuki." I said sitting up and looking at my hands fiddling with the end of my lacy shirt.

"If he would have drunk your blood I would have killed him without a second thought." Kaname said darkly. I leaned into his chest and placed my head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent.

"Only I can drink your blood Keiko. You are mine and mine only. Nobody else has the right to touch you." Kaname said possessively wrapping his arms around my waist and placing me on his lap.

My face heated up and I was probably the same color of a cherry. "I love you Kaname" I said placing a kiss on his neck and then just relaxed in his safe embrace. About 15 minutes later I felt Yuki's presences in the lobby of the Moon Dorms, Hanabusa was with her.

"Kaname…" I said "I know. Lets go." He said and we both walked down the stairs to see Yuki's foot frozen to the ground and she was getting ready to slap Hanabusa. Kaname grabbed her wrist gently lowering it. "Stop, Yuki" "Kaname…" She said blushing.

"Dorm President Kuran" Hanabusa said in shock. Kaname back handed him and Hanabusa dropped to one knee bowing his head. "Who wants to do that sort of thing?" Kaname asked coldly.

"No, I was being too impudent. I am really sorry, Kaname-Sama" Hanabusa apologized. But I knew Kaname was pissed and wouldn't accept it for the time being.

"Leave." Kaname commanded, Hanabusa hurried left the hall and I assume he went to his room to pout. "It seems that he said things to make you angry, sorry Yuki." Kaname said turning to her.

She quickly got all flustered and embarrassed. "Ah! Yes! No..." "It's okay. Only Yuki can stay being Yuki." Kaname said caressing her face.

Kaname and I both knew of Yuki's love for Kaname. Don't get me wrong I love my sister, truly, but Kaname is mine only, and I won't let anyone take him away from me.

But I wasn't stupid either. Kaname always held Yuki at a higher level than he ever did me. He was like that even when we were children. He would pay attention to us both, but his eyes held warmth for Yuki that I never saw when he looked at me.

It made me feel like I was constantly second best, even though I was a year older than her. I was smarter, prettier and I knew Kaname better than she ever would.

Mother and Father also seemed to of cared for her more than me. They didn't want Yuki in danger; they wanted her to have a normal life away from all the responsibility of being a Pureblood vampire. Why did they not care if I did it? Was I not as important to have a normal life?

Anyways, enough of this. I must have been out of it for a while because I saw Yuki walking away from the dorms with Kiryu by her side. I moved and sat down on the couch picking up one of Takuma's manga he left on the coffee table.

"Keiko are you coming back to my room?" Kaname asked before he walked up the stairs. "No, maybe later." I gave him a fake smile, that I knew he didn't buy and looked back at the manga trying to ignore his presence.

***Kaname's Pov****

I was walking back up the stairs going back to my room when I passed by Kain leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I still don't understand why Dorm Leader Kuran is so attached to her. In the first place, no one understands why someone like one of the last of the 'Kuran Family', should be in the same place with such a guy like Zero Kiryu, A human from a family of vampire hunters." Kain said.

"I also don't understand why, the leader of the 'Kuran Family associates like that with a human like Yuki Cross when you have Lady Keiko by your side. You just push her away as soon as Cross comes around. I don't mean to be rude Dorm President, but Keiko deserves the love she thinks you give her."

"They are the only girls in the world who are important to me."

***Keiko's Pov***

I had just finished Takuma's manga when I felt someone sit next to me. I looked over and saw Senri with a piece of pocky hanging out of his mouth.

I had always been close to Senri, we were first cousins. Whenever Kaname had to leave after our parents died he would take me to the Shiki manor for a little while and I would always play with Senri.

"What's wrong Kei?" He asked once he finished his pocky. "Nothing." I sighed and laid my head down on his lap. He ran his fingers though my hair and we both drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know, you all probably hate me and I apologize for not updating this story for what two years? I am so sorry, I am the kind of author I don't like. I always found myself more of a reader than a writer, even though I have so many ideas floating around my head. I will admit that I lost all inspiration for this story, because I just kind of stopped being interested in Vampire Knight for a little while. I burned myself out and I let this story waste away. I don't promise to update regularly, but I will try my best to actually update this story. I older now, and I hope that I am a better writer. **

**I do not own anything about Vampire Knight except for Keiko. **

**P.S. I can't figure out how to edit previous chapters, so instead of her hair being short it is long. It looks like Yuki's in Vampire Knight Guilty. Her personality kind of changes a small bit, actually it just kind of comes out clearer than it was. She is also curvier then Yuki and Juri. She has an hourglass figure, I can't remember if I wrote that in the being. **

Chapter 5

I spent the rest of the evening just laying with my head on Senri's lap, sharing pocky with him. He would slowly run his long fingers through my hair, lulling me into a state of relaxation. Senri and I have always been close. We were almost inseparable as children whenever we would be together.

"Will it ever be me?" I asked quietly. Senri looked down at me with a piece of pocky hanging from his mouth. He slowly bent down and placed his forehead to mine. I closed my eyes and breathed in his chocolaty scent. We both slowly sat up and looked at each other. I stood up, fixed my skirt and leaned down to give Senri a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Senri" I whispered gratefully. He kissed my cheek back, but stayed silent. I took my time walking back upstairs, when Takuma came around the corner. "Oh hello Keiko" he said smiling brightly. "Hello Takuma, do you know where Kaname is?" I returned with a small smile. His smile fell slightly before it returned, looking a bit forced. "He is in the room" He said.

"Thank you" I said walking away and towards mine and Kaname's shared dorm room. I opened the door to see him strewn across the couch. I closed the door behind me and walked to the couch, sitting on the edge. I placed my hand on his cheek and ran my hand through his soft hair.

His wine colored eyes opened and they met mine. We both just held eye contact, not saying a word. I was trying to find the truth, one he would never say himself. I sighed closing my eyes and turning my head away slightly. I felt his hand on my cheek this time, this thumb stroking the skin below my eye.

I lowered my head to lay on his chest, while he pulled the rest of my body to rest in between his legs. "Is something bothering you Keiko?" He asked playing with my hair. I stayed silent, wondering if I should confess my thoughts to him.

Should I ask him what he feels for me? Would he tell me the truth? How would he react? I clenched my fist in his shirt, "No, nothing is wrong, I'm just tired." I finally said, deciding to leave the subject for another time.

"Takuma's birthday party is in a few hours, take a nap, I will wake you when it is time to get ready." He said, pulling a blanket over us. I nodded and tried my best to relax my mind. Thankfully, I didn't take too long, I drifted into sleep with Kaname's fingers in my hair.

Kaname woke me up three hours later, telling me it was time to get ready. I took a quick shower and blow dried my long brown hair. I pulled on a long, form fitting crimson dress, which had a slit running up the leg. I put on some black heels, along with a gold and ruby neckless, with a matching bracelet.

I left the bathroom to see Kaname in a black button down shirt, with a white blazer and white slacks, with black dress shoes. He held out his arm and we walked down stairs to join everyone else in the back for the party. When we got to the door, two of the lower class students opened the door for us.

"Lord and Lady Kuran" Everyone bowed when they caught sight of us on the porch. "Rise" Kaname said and we made our way over to the elegant cough, like the one in our room. Kaname pulled me to his side as we sat and everyone continued with whatever they were doing.

Takuma made his way over to us with a happy smile. "Thank you for coming, Kaname, Keiko." He said, I smiled and rose to give him a hug, "Happy Birthday, Takuma." I said as he returned our brief hug. "Thank you Keiko." I sat back down next to Kaname, who draped his arm around my waist. Siren handed me a champagne glass full of water with a blood tablet in it. "We may have some extra guests coming." Takuma said.

"Who?" I asked when Kaname kept his silence. I rose the glass to my red lips closing my eyes. "Yuki and Zero." He said sheepishly. My grip tightened dangerously on the glass I held. "Why?" I asked quietly opening my eyes. "I killed a Level E trying to attack Yuki when I told her that if she wanted to know what it was then she should come to my party." He said looking down, not meeting my darkened eyes.

"Send Kain and Aido to retrieve them from the gates." Kaname spoke finally. I looked at him from the corner of my narrowed eyes. "Yes Kaname" Takuma walked over to the two cousins, the two of them nodded and left. "Kaname…" I hissed without looking at him.

He tightened his grip on my waist, to the point it was uncomfortable. "Go stand with Takuma" He said dismissing me as he looked passed me. I turned around and saw them. Yuki and Zero, walking in between Akatsuki and Hanabusa.

I whipped back to face him, my eyes blazing red as the glass in my hand and his shattered. Everyone's head shot towards us, wondering what was happening. His eyes flashed red for a second before he stood.

He placed his hand on my cheek. "Calm down Kei. We will walk about this later." He said gently to me, giving me a small kiss on the base of my throat. I glared at him for a second longer before my eyes went back to their original wine color.

I stepped back from him, placing a hand to my chest. I composed myself and walked over to Takuma and Senri. I stood next to them glaring at the two new guest until I felt a hand slipping into mine. I looked down and saw Senri's hand interlacing with mine. I looked up at him, but he wasn't looking at me.

I calmed slightly, turning back to where Yuki and Zero had stopped in front of Takuma and the table. "Yuki and Zero! Please make yourself at home! I'm throwing a little party tonight for my birthday! Please enjoy yourselves." He said cheerfully.

"We came her on business, I want to know more about what happened today." Yuki said, "Oh" Takuma's face fell. "I want to know why you thought it was okay for you to destroy that Level E. I mean he is vampire just like you are. " She said. I scuffed to myself, before tightening my grip on Senri's hand.

"Actually, we aren't like them at all." Hanabusa corrected waling to the table. "Yuki you must understand the ranking of vampires in society. It is ruled by only a few Purebloods, and only a handful of aristocrats. Every student in the Night Class is an aristocrat or higher." He said handing Yuki a glass of champagne.

"Below the aristocrats are the average vampires, and below them are the vampires that used to be human." Takuma continued. I had let go of Senri's hand and draped my arms over his shoulders, loosely hugging him from the front. "Then there are the vampire that don't even make the rankings. Level E's." Senri said, causing them to look over at us.

Zero narrowed his eyes when he saw us, and Yuki looked a bit flustered. "Because of numerous reasons vampire who were once human slowly lose their sanity and become a level E." Takuma said. "The E standing for the End, complete degeneration, and destruction." Takuma finished.

"We are no way similar to them, vampire who were originally human. Please don't lump us together again." Hanabusa said. Yuki stepped forward. "Why must you look down on them! None of them wanted to become Level E in the he first place! It was your kind-" She defended before being cut off by Takuma.

"That's right, that's why it is our duty to keep an eye on them. Before they care completely consumed by their thrust for blood, they grab any human they can find." Takuma said.

"They were following my orders. I did it. I'm the one who told Takuma and Senri to hunt down the Level E today" Kaname's voice rung out. Everyone turned to look at him too see him leaning on the pillar. "It was you Kaname?" Yuki asked in a shocked tone.

"Yuki, I'm surprised you would come to such a dangerous place, simply because Takuma asked you too." Kaname said. My arms went tense around Senri, he placed a hand on the small of my back. "I wanted to know." She said

Kaname closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair sighing. "Did you now?" He asked. "Come over here. Yuki, Zero." Kaname said before walking back to the couch. The two of them walked over to him when Kaname spoke again. "Yuki, sit beside me." "Huh?" She gasped. He sighed once again, "It's alright." He said gently looking at her warmly.

My eyes turned red as I hissed under my breath, glaring at the smaller girl's back. The other Night Class students started to whisper and look at me. Senri tightened his grip, pulling me closer. I heard Ruka growl from next to me. "I'm fine here." She stuttered. "Yuki" He said sternly. She immediately complied sitting rigidly next to him, as he rested his head on his fist.

I saw it before anyone else, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his chest. How _dare_ him! He knows that I am right here! His _fiancée_! The glasses on the table all shattered, sending the liquid to stain the table cloth.

"You know, I've actually been meaning to thank you for the-"Yuki was cut off again by Kaname as she pulled slightly away from his chest, but still under his arm. "To be honest, vampires that were formally humans, shouldn't really exist at all." Kaname said boldly. Zero's eyes widened.

"But throughout the centuries in the dark history, when the time during the battle between vampire and vampire hunters was most violent. Many humans were forcibly turned to vampires. It was done to increase our numbers in battle." His hand slid down her arm to her elbow.

"Ever since this wrong was committed, it is the aristocrat's duty to oversee the vampires that were once human." He lifted her sleeve to show a bandage wrapped around her fore arm. It slowly started to unravel as he continued to speak. "Sometimes to end their lives to provide for another's safety."

"It's the vampire hunter's duty to kill vampires, not yours." Zero said now standing in front of Kaname. Kaname looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Then tell me, why didn't you kill that Level E when you had the chance?" Kaname asked with a knowing tone.

Zero gasped and Kaname turned back to Yuki. "This must be your injury from today" Kaname said, holding Yuki's arm. "Hold still, ill ease the pain." He said looking into her eyes.

I glared at him, knowing what he was about to do. I did not know if I should be enraged or heartbroken, knowing the man I would give my life for, was sitting in front of me giving the affections I craved to another. I felt my eyes burn, the water blurring my vision. I suppose heartbreak won.

I buried my face into Senri's chest, not wanting to watch what came next. I only turned around when I heard Kaname's voice. "Perhaps Zero, you sympathized with him?" Kaname asked. In less than a second I was guarding Kaname from the end of Zero's gun. It was pointed at the center of my chest.

Siren also had her hand at Zero's neck, a drop of blood rolling down his pale neck. The other vampires got into defensive positons. "It's okay Siren, Keiko. It's my fault. I said something I shouldn't have" Kaname's voice came from behind me. I felt a hand slowly wrap around my hips from behind, and rest on my lower stomach.

I pushed his hand off, still angry with him. I felt his aura slightly flare at my discreet rejection. "How dare you point a gun at Lord Kaname and Lady Keiko! Tearing you to shreds right now wouldn't be enough" Hanabusa growled. "However, I will restrain myself while attending this academy. I don't want to hinder the Headmasters pacifist ideology. But never forget, our respect for two people are what keeps us at this school. And they are Lord Kaname and Lady Keiko, The Purebloods." Hanabusa said.

"Purebloods?" Yuki said slightly scared, turning back to Kaname. "Is that true Kaname?" She asked. He just kept silent, with a warm stare and a small smile. "Yes it is true Yuki. Kaname and I are Purebloods, we are also siblings." I said darkly. No affection towards her at all, not after tonight. I know it isn't her fault, but I can't help but to hate her.

"You look as if this is the first time you have heard this, Yuki." Kaname said. "Are you afraid?" He asked. "To tell you the truth, I guess I have always been a little bit, afraid of you. Even now, I am still a little bit, afraid." She said.

Clapping broke the stare Kaname and Yuki were sharing. "Hey, don't forget it is my birthday! We are all here to celebrate! Yuki and Zero are my precious guests too!" Takuma said, succeeding in defusing the thick air around the other students, but not between Kaname and me.

As the party continued, Yuki seemed to be, uncomfortable with how intimate the Night Class students were. She still sat next to Kaname, while I was back with Senri, not wanting to be near Kaname at the moment.

I was once again draped around Senri's neck, but from behind this time. "Would you like to cut it Shiki?" Takuma asked, holding the knife out to Senri. "Sure, hold the cake for me." Senri said taking the knife, but not before he sliced Takuma's finger. "You cut me" Takuma said holding his hand up. "Sorry, but don't waste it." Senri held Takuma's hand as he licked the cut on his finger. I placed my lips on Senri's shoulder just watching.

"Senri you cut me on purpose just now, didn't you?" Takuma asked. I saw Zero run away from the corner of my eye, as I turned my head, laying it where I had my lips. "Look, Kaname in sorry, but I-"She cut herself off as she ran after Zero.

Me and Hanabusa made eye contact before he looked at Yuki's running figure. He caught her wrist as she ran past him. "Hey Yuki, won't you dance with me?" He asked. "I-I can't!" She ripped her hand out of his grip and continued to run.

"Is that alright letting her go like that?" I heard Akatsuki ask Kaname. "Eventually Yuki will come back to me." Kaname responded. "You are hurting her Lord Kaname, and I don't mean Cross." Akatsuki said, but Kaname gave him no response.

Kaname looked towards me and our matching eyes connected. His eyes slightly narrowed when he saw me draped across Senri, my body flushed against his. I raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. Placing small kisses along Senri's neck, all the while keeping my eyes connected with Kaname's.

Yes, we had a lot to discuss.

**About 3,000 words. I truly hope that this chapter is better than the other 4. I will be going back and making small changes to Keiko's character. Obviously she is different in this chapter then she was in the past. She is a bit darker, and she is letting her jealously show. A reviewer (My Hopes and Dreams) actually gave me the idea of Senri and Keiko having scenes together. I was planning on Keiko getting close to Zero, but Zero hates vampires, especially Purebloods. But there may or may not be scenes between them, I'll leave you guys guessing. **** Anyways, review and tell me whether or not you guys like this Keiko. I really appreciate all of you who read this story even though I am a horrible person with not updating. Review or PM any ideas you might like to see in this story. I am pretty much always on here. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Vampire Knight**

**Two chapters in one night! How awesome!**

**There is a make out scene at the beginning of the chapter. Just for a warning. **

Chapter 6

I was sitting at my vanity brushing my hair, when Kaname walked into the room. I ignored his presence and kept brushing my hair. I felt him walk up behind me and he stood against my back. I felt his hands slowly take the brush from my fingers, and he started to brush my long brown hair. I was looking at him through the mirror, while he focused on my hair.

"Why?" I asked strongly. His eyes rose to meet mine in the mirror, but he didn't say anything to me. "Answer me Kaname." I said again. "What do you want me to say Keiko?" He finally said. "I want to know why you give her so much of your affections! I want to know why you love her more than you love me! You're Fiancée!" I snapped turning to face him.

His face softened, he put the brush down on the vanity before kneeling before me. He put both hands on each side of my face, looking into my eyes. "I don't love her more than you Keiko." He said quietly. "Tell me the truth. No lies" I demanded softly, gripping his wrists. "I am not lying to you Keiko, I swear to you that I love you and only you" He said I searched his eyes, seeing if he was speaking the truth.

"You always gave her warmer looks then the ones you gave me, even as children. You favored her over me. Do you know how that feels Kaname? Do you know how it feels to watch the man you love, give more affections to your younger sister, then he gives to you?" I questioned. He kept silent.

"Do you know how I felt when you dismissed me tonight for her? You pushed me away for our younger sister! The one who has no memories of who she is! I remember everything, I was there for everything! I have always been by your side! And yet you push me away!" I said getting louder and holding his wrists tighter.

"How do you think it made me feel to see you hanging off Shiki? To watch you kiss his neck, and to have your arms wrapped around him." Kaname said, anger laced in his voice. We both stood up and I took a few steps away from him. "That's not the same." I defended. "How? You gave your affections to someone other than me. And yet you are getting angry because I gave mine to another." He said.

"Senri isn't our younger brother! I didn't push you away for him!" I said. "Senri is our cousin. I did not push you away for Yuki" He responded. "Yes you did! You told me to go stand by Takuma as soon as she came into your sight!" I yelled. "I also told you to stand by Takuma, not Shiki." He narrowed his eyes as he said this.

I turned away from him. He griped my chin, and made me look into his eyes. They were glowing red. "You are mine, Keiko. And only mine." He said looking down to my lips. "You are only mine, Kaname." I whispered. As soon as I finished my sentence, his lips crashed into mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped, wrapping my legs around his hips.

His hands gripped by thighs, keeping me up. He slid his tongue along my bottom lips asking for permission. I kept my lips closed. I felt his hand grip my bottom roughly, causing me to gasp. His tongue entered my mouth and we fought for dominance. He started to walk us forwards, towards the bed. I ground my hips against his, causing him to growl into my mouth. He dropped me on the bed, and we crawled towards the center of it.

He started to kiss my neck, running his hands up and down my sides. "Kaname…" I breathed, running my hands through his hair that was so like mine. "You are mine Keiko, say it." He demanded. I could feel his breath on my neck.

I shook my head stubbornly. He bit my neck causing me to gasp. "Say it" He growled. "I am yours Kaname" I said gripping his hair. I could feel him feeding from me. Having your love feed from you is one of the best feelings a vampire could ever experience. He finally pulled away from my neck to look me in the eye.

He dove for another kiss, this one just as passionately as the last. His hands drifted up my pale legs, bringing my nightgown along with them the higher they got.

A few hours later Kaname and I laid in bed, tangled together in silence. I was laying on his chest, while he had an arm wrapped around my shoulders, playing with my hair. I drew invisible shapes onto his chest.

It wasn't an awkward silence. We had done this before so it was nothing new. Kaname and I never need to talk after our late nights together. We just enjoyed each other's company. "Do you ever wish it was different?" I asked looking up at him. He looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. "Do you ever wish I was Yuki?" I asked looking away.

"No" that was all he said before I drifted into sleep.

Kaname and I walked out of the dorm arm in arm. We could already hear the screams of the Day Class girls on the other side of the gate. I rolled my eyes and leaned farther into Kaname. "Do they ever take a break?" I asked him, causing him to chuckle. "No my dear, I don't believe they do." He said giving me small smile.

I leaned up and gave him a small kiss to his petal soft lips. He returned the gentle kiss before the gates started to open. The Night Class walked towards class, avoiding the crazy Day Class girls. I saw Kaname glance at Yuki, I held his arm tighter.

We were sitting in class when Kaname and the new ethics teacher walked in. Kaname leaned against the wall and read a book, and I had my back to his chest, in between him and the book. "I am Toga Yagari and I will be your ethics teacher as of today." Yagari said putting his book on the desk.

"Before we start. Hello vampires." He said in a smug tone. All of our eyes turned red as we looked at him. "Yagari? That's the name of the best vampire hunter working right now, and this guy is out ethics teacher?" Ruka asked in disbelief. "So he is responsible for last night's gun fire." Hanabusa said. "All of you relax, there is no need to worry. Today I am a fully certified teacher to teach this class." Yagari said.

"So you have come to the Night Class have you?" Kaname asked "Or have you come to kill one of us, Mr. Yagari?" I asked with a smirk. "Well hello Kaname and Keiko Kuran. Regrettably my execution list is completely empty right now, but if you find my lectures boring and you fall asleep, I very well may add your names to it." He said smirking at us. Kaname placed a hand on my stomach as my eyes turned red at the threat.

Hanabusa stood up quickly, "How dare you say that to Lord Kaname and Lady Keiko!" Ruka demanded. "Ruka, just relax okay?" Akatsuki calmed her. "We will try to be careful, teacher." Kaname smirked back at him as he closed the book, and wrapped his other arm around me.

Class went by fairly quickly, none of us paying attention to Yagari's lecture and he knew it. "Are there any questions?" He asked, none of us even looked at him. "Very well, class dismissed." He said, as he finished saying this, a dagger was thrown at his head.

He placed his book between his head and the incoming weapon, causing it to imbed in the book, and not hit his face. He moved the book and looked at us with a smug grin. "Look, a welcome gift. You know I think I'll just keep this. As a memento as the time I spent teaching vampires." He said leaving the room, the smirk never leaving his face.

We watched him leave, glaring at his back. I placed a hand on Kaname's chest, looking up at him. "He is here for him. Isn't he?" I asked him quietly. He nodded his head and wrapped an arm around my hips, holding me snug against him.

Kaname and I went straight to our room when we got back to the Moon Dorms. He sat in his desk chair, while I saw on top of the desk. He grabbed a chess piece as just looked at it. "What are you going to do about her letting him drink her blood?" I asked him as we smelled her blood. "Since Yuki has such a kind heart, we won't hurt him." He said, still looking at the chest piece. He looked at me and gently grabbed my small hand.

He pulled me over to him and I straddled his lap. I was leaning over him, I put my hands on each side of his face and made him look up at me. We just stared at each other. "I will always be yours Kaname." I whispered, letting my lips meet his in a passionate kiss.

He placed his hands on my thighs, kissing me back just as much. We separated for a breath, I leaned down and put my face into his neck. I placed small kisses and nips along his pale neck. He gripped my thighs tighter, pulling me closer. "Do it." He said.

I placed one last kiss to his skin, before I bit him and drank. It only last for a few minutes, but it felt like eternity. I pulled away from him and licked my lips. I placed another kiss to his lips before I left his lap to change into my nightgown.

I walked back out and saw Kaname in the same spot. I walked over and ran my hands through his hair, giving him a quick kiss. "I'm going to bed Kaname. I didn't get enough sleep earlier due to certain…activities." I smirked at him, running my hand down his chest. He smirked back at me.

"Go to sleep Keiko. I have to visit the Headmaster about something. Plus you need your rest, we will have many more nights like that one." He leaned down and kissed me before leaving the room. I crawled into bed and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

***Third Person POV***

Yuki was walking the grounds thinking about the sin, she and Zero had just committed, when she looked up and saw Kaname walking towards her. "So what have you been doing this evening, Yuki?" Kaname asked. "Why isn't Night Class in session right now?" She asked avoiding the question.

"They are finished. I sent everyone back to the dorm. I have business with the Headmaster now." He said. "Keiko isn't with you?" Yuki asked, thinking it strange that the beautiful Kuran sister wasn't with her brother. "She had a… long night last night. She went to bed early." He said, containing a smirk thinking about what he and Keiko did.

"Oh I see." Yuki said looking down. Kaname walked closer to her and held the ends of her hair. "The ends of your hair are wet. What were you washing away?" He asked slightly angry, looking down at her. She didn't respond just looking down with her eyes tightly closed.

He spotted the band aid on the side of her neck. He pulled the girl into a hug, "Kaname what are you?" Yuki blushed, shocked. "Why did this happen to us? Just when did you stop talking to me about everything Yuki?" He asked in a sad tone.

"I hope whatever you are trying to protect, doesn't cause you more pain." Kaname said looking down at her. He placed his hands on her shoulder and put her arm's length away. "You should go to bed now Yuki." He said and then walked in the direction he was heading in at first.

Kaname turned his head too look at her over his shoulder, but continued to walk. "A vampire that gently holds a young girl huh?" A voice came from the trees. "I don't really give a damn on why you have chosen to give that girl special treatment, but no matter what your feelings for her are, you do realize what she has done." Yagari said taking the cigarette from his mouth.

"And I bet, inside you are burning with rage. Yet somehow you still behave as a perfect honor student and I don't like it." He took another drag of the cigarette. "What's your motive? Why won't you tear Zero to shreds?" Yagari patronized Kaname.

Kaname glared at the vampire hunter from the corner of his eye, using his powers to slice off the end of Yagari's cigarette. "It is so I won't lose, my girl." Kaname said walking away. "Your Pureblood fiancée and sister would like it if you lost her. I see how you are with her." Yagari continued. Kaname stopped and narrowed his eyes. A tree exploded a few feet away from Yagari.

"I won't lose either of them." Kaname spoke and continued to walk towards the Headmaster's office. Thinking about the two girls he hold dear to his heart. But he thought of one, more so then the other. A small smile coming to his pink lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Vampire Knight**

Chapter 7

I made my way to the shooting room the Headmaster had under his house on campus. Kaname was asleep, so I left to confront Zero. I could hear muffled gunshots down the hall, when they stopped and I heard voices.

"Yuki, take that gauze off your neck, its way to obvious." I heard Zero say when I made it to the door. "No! I have to wear this thing! If I only wear a band aid then people like Aido will peel it off." Yuki said, he voice getting slightly quieter. "And if someone were to actually see it…"

"Someone like Kaname?" Zero asked. My eyes narrowed when I heard her gasp. "If someone had to have drank your blood, your preference would have had been Kaname Kuran over me, wouldn't it?" Zero continued.

"Huh?" Yuki gasped shocked. "It wasn't that hard to tell. Your blood, had that taste to it." Zero said. I heard a slam against the door and Yuki's voice. "Stop! That's sick! Don't say things like that!" She said and opened the door in front of me.

She ran in the opposite direction, not noticing me in the shadows. I watched her small frame run down the hall. When she finally was out of sight, I pulled the door open.

Zero had just started to fire his gun once more, "I thought you left Yuki?" He asked not even turning to face the door. "Last time I checked, I wasn't Yuki." I spoke, an annoyed tone in my voice.

Zero whipped to face me, his gun pointed at my head. "What are you doing here vampire?" He snapped glaring at me. "Zero, Zero. That's no way to greet a lady, now is it?" I tsked talking a step closer to him.

He cocked his gun in warning. "Stand back" He said. "I am not going to hurt you Zero, I only came to warn you." I said looking into his lilac eyes. "Warn me about what?" He asked after a couple silent seconds.

"Kaname and I know that you bit her." I said with a slight glare. "And we aren't happy." I snapped causing the wall to crack. "Why do you care?" He asked. "I don't, not as much as Kaname at least, but I am still not happy about it." I said looking to the side.

"Why does Kaname care so much?" Zero said still pointing his gun at me. I was next to him in the blink of an eye, placing a hand on his gun. "That I cannot tell you, Zero." I said softy, pushing the gun to point at the floor.

I looked up to see his eyes peering down at me, swirling with confusion and anger. "I know you hate us. I know you have been hurt by vampires. But, we aren't all bad, Zero." I said quietly, running my hand up his arm to rest on the bend of his elbow.

We looked at each other for a minutes, wine eyes connected to purple ones. He seemed to of snapped out of it and pushed me away. "Yes you are! You are all beasts in human form!" He snapped pointing the gun to me once again.

My eyes started to glow red, I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall, pushing my body into his. "_Don't you ever _point a weapon at me again. Or I _will_ take your life." I threatened him.

He didn't say anything just glared back at me. When it was clear he wasn't going to say anything to me, I let go of his shirt and took a step back. I brushed off my skirt and looked at him. "I may not be your enemy Zero, but my brother certainly is." I said before leaving the room and heading back to the Moon Dorm.

On my way back to the dorm I started to think about the time I first met Zero.

_Kaname and I were in Ichio's car pulling up to Kaien's house. "Why are we here, Kaname?" I asked turning away from the window as the car pulled to a stop. "I need to talk to Cross about the Night Class." He said helping me out of the car. _

_We walked to the front door, Kaname opened the door and motioned for me to enter first. "You mean like an evening class for the seniors?" A young, innocent female voice asked from an open doorway in front of us. _

_I looked at Kaname with a shocked look. He just nodded his head and put a hand on my lower back. "No, it's not for the high school or university students. The classes will run at night and most of their studies will be high level research. You see these are nocturnal students, ones who live a lot longer than we do. We can't treat them like us." Kaien explained. "Every student in the night class is going to be a vampire." Kaien clarified. _

_I heard a thump and shuffling of clothes. "What are you trying to do? Letting those _things_ into the school?_" _A young boy's voice snapped. Kaname chose this time to announce our arrival._

"_The goal is to promote a peaceful co-existence between humans and vampires." Kaname said. I saw Kaien standing in front of two children. The girl had long brown hair and a pink sweater on. While the boy had shaggy white hair, and a light blue long sleeve shirt on. _

_The girl looked younger then I, but the boy looked around my age. "And to educate young vampires so they become a political moderate force." Kaname said leaning on the door frame. "That's his plan." _

"_Kaname Kuran…" The boy said shocked. "Kaname!" The young girl smiled brightly and ran towards my brother. He wrapped her in a hug, tucking his head into her brown hair. _

_I glared slightly at the girl in my brother's arms. "Good evening, Yuki." Kaname greeted, standing up straighter. "This is absurd. There is no way vampires want to peacefully co-exist with humans! Their history is stained with the blood of innocent people's lives!" The boy grabbed Kaien's coat. _

"_And it is our duty to put an end to that." Kaien said looking down at the boy. "I know how you must feel Zero. I too, have lost someone because of them." Kaien said, closing his eyes. _

"_Then why?" Zero asked. "But, don't worry, Kaname has offered to join the Night Class as well. Keiko will also join when she is old enough. This will ensure that the other vampires behave." They boy looked over at us and seemed shocked to see me standing next to Kaname._

"_Who are you?" Yuki asked finally noticing me too. "I am Keiko Kuran. Kaname's younger sister." I said gripping his hand. "Another Pureblood?" the boy snapped glaring at me. _

_I glared back at him just as angrily. "Zero, Yuki, this is Keiko. Keiko, these are my adoptive children Yuki and Zero." Kaien said before Zero and I could say anything. I nodded my head to the both of them, but didn't give a response besides that. _

My flashback ended as I was walking up the Moon Dorm steps. I walked in and headed to my room. I quietly opened the door, making sure Kaname was still asleep. I thought I was safe, until I heard his calm voice echo through the room.

"Where were you, Keiko?" I faced the bed quickly to see him sitting up and looking towards me. "I was just walking around." I lied. "Night Class students are not allowed out during the day" He said.

I rolled my eyes and changed into my nightgown, not caring if he saw. His arms wrapped around my waist from behind, turning my body to face him. His hand crept into my hair, before grabbing a fist full and tilting my head back.

I saw his red eyes glowing in the dimly lit room. Mine glowed to match. "Where were you?" He asked once more. I stayed silent. He bent down and started to leave kisses along my smooth neck.

I grabbed the back of his shirt, letting out a breathy moan. His lips started to drift lower when I finally stopped him. "Not now, Kaname." I said, pulling his head away from my chest.

He just looked into my eyes before picking me up bridal style. He walked us to the bed and laid us down. I was laying on top of him, just looking at his beautiful face. "Go to sleep Kei." He said running his hand soothingly up and down my back.

"I just want to lay here with you. I don't want to go to sleep." I stated quietly. He smiled down at me. He lifted my hands and kissed them both, before wrapping me in a hug. "I will be here when you wake up." He soothed.

I just looked into his eyes and said nothing, burying my head into his chest, being lulled to sleep by his breathing.

"_Kei." A voice rang in my ears. I opened my eyes to find a completely black room. I sat up and looked around. "Kei" It said again. "Who is there?" I called. "Kei, come find me." _

"_Who are you?" I said standing up, searching the darkness. "Kei" It said behind me. I swung around to see Kaname holding his hand out to me. "Kaname…" I breathed and ran towards him._

_Right when I was about to grab his hand he vanished into thin air. I skidded to a stop, looking around. "Kaname!" I yelled, trying to find my older brother. "He doesn't care about you" An evil voice whispered in my ear._

"_Yes he does!" I fought back, not wanting to think about him not loving me. "He cares for her. And only her" It teased. "NO! You are lying!" I shouted covering my ears. "Kei" two familiar voices said, I looked and saw Zero and Senri on both sides of me. _

"_Zero? Senri?" I questioned confused. "We will save you." Senri said holding a hand out. "Don't listen to them." Zero said holding out his hand. "Why are the both of you're here?! What is going on?! Where is Kaname?" I said ignoring what they both had said. _

"_KEIKO!" A women screamed, and everything went black._

***Third Person POV***

When Keiko finally fell asleep Kaname slowly came out from under her, tucking her back into bed. He ran a hand down her cheek and to the side of her neck. He bent down and placed a kiss to her forehead.

He left the room and walked to the Headmaster's house, knowing where to find them. He found the room where Yuki and Zero were, Kaname leaned against the door frame and watched Zero fight with himself about Yuki. When Zero sat on the floor and put his head in his hands, Kaname spoke.

"Let's go outside." Kaname said glaring at the white haired man. Zero pulled a blanket over Yuki and followed the Pureblood out. They walked in silence until they arrived outside the building. "I never told you, why it is I pretend to be unaware of what is happening to you." Kaname said with his back toward Zero.

"I realize how precarious the peace is here at Cross Academy. That's why I have given a great deal of thought to who in this little garden would best benefit Yuki. I know that you would never betray her." Kaname stated looking over his shoulder at Zero.

"Because you realize you owe her that much. And that is why _I _am _allowing_ you to live, Zero." Kaname said in a deadly tone. "I also want you to stay away from Keiko." Kaname said to him.

Zero looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Why do you care so much if Yuki is obviously your main concern?" Zero said. Kaname eye's glowed in warning. "Keiko is my fiancée. She is mine and mine alone. I won't have you harming her with your uncontrollable blood lust." Kaname warned.

"I smelled you on her clothes. Stay _away_ from her." Kaname said once more before walking away and back to the Moon Dorm.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Vampire Knight**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX*XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 8

Kaname was depressed the next day, no matter what I said, he just ignored me and kept an arm over his eyes. "Kaname Kuran" I said standing over him with my hands on my hips. He peaked at me from under his arm but said nothing.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" I asked getting tired if him mopping. "Nothing Keiko. I'm tired." He closed his eyes again. I sighed my face softening. I sat on the couch next to him, placing a hand on his chest.

"Oh Kaname…" I breathed but said nothing else, I just sat next to him, stroking his chest. A knock on the door cause me to look. "Kaname?" Takuma's voice called from behind the thick wood. Kaname didn't even acknowledge that his name was called. "Make sure you get some rest." Takuma said sadly from the door.

I felt bad for Takuma, he was worried about his friend, and Kaname was just ignoring him. I gave Kaname a gentle kiss on the lips before I started walking towards the door when I heard other voices. "Seems President Kuran has locked himself in his room." Rima said. "Alright, what did you do this time Hanabusa?" Akatsuki asked sighing.

"I didn't do it! Besides if I did, like always, he would have punished me in front of everybody." Hanabusa said in a sulking manner. I opened the door and slid out to see everyone still in their night clothes. "Lady Keiko." They all said shocked when I walked out of the room.

"Good morning everyone." I greeted with a small smile. "Why are none of you resting?" I asked looking at them all. "We were worried about Kaname. He hasn't come out of your room since yesterday." Takuma said.

"He has had some long nights so he is just catching up on some much needed sleep." I lied to them. I saw Ruka look to the side and Akatsuki give her a sad look. He obviously had feelings for her, but she dragged him along while chasing after Kaname. It hurt too see my friend like that.

"Master Takuma" a maid called walking up to us carrying a large stack of books. "Here they are, all the books you requested. Would you like me to take them to your room for you?" She asked sweetly. I looked at Takuma with an unbelievable look. 'Why does he need so many books? Honestly, Takuma' I thought fondly.

"Uh yes please, that would be perfect, thank you." Takuma said stiffly, everyone just looked between the stack of books and Takuma. "Oh Lady Keiko, where is Lord Kaname?" She asked giving a slight bow to me. "Kaname is resting, do you need him for something?" I answered.

She held out the silver tray she had in her right hand. "Lady Keiko can sign the paper. A guest is wanting to visit the dorm and is asking permission to enter." She said. Takuma grabbed the paper and read it before his face paled and he dropped to his knees.

"Takuma, what wrong?" I asked worriedly. "This can't be! Why is he?" Takuma said shaking. "Who Takuma?" I asked taking the paper from his hands. I narrowed my eyes when I saw the name of the man that Kaname and I did not trust.

"You okay Takuma?" Senri asked. "Is something wrong?" Hanabusa joined. "It says that my grandfather is coming to the dorm tonight!" Takuma yelled upset. Everyone just kind of gave him a deadpanned look. I signed the paper and gave it back to the maid.

When she walked away, I turned back to face everyone. "Class is canceled for tonight because of Ichio's visit. Get some rest, and be on your best behaviors. Kaname and I will be there so do not worry." I told them and walked back into the room.

"Kaname, Ichio is coming to the dorm tonight. I don't know what for or why, but I know that I won't like the reason." I said walking back to the couch. "Yes, it is never good news when it involves him, is it Keiko?" Kaname said sitting up and holding his hand out to me.

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me to stand in between his legs. I gently wrapped my thin arms around his head and pulled him to my chest. I laid my head on his and stroked his hair. "Let's get some sleep Kaname. It may put your mind to rest." I pulled away and pulled him towards the bed with me.

We both got under the covers, I laid on my back while he placed his head on my chest and set his hand on my stomach, gently moving his thumb in a relaxing motion. I stroked his head soothingly, trying to lull him into sleep.

His breathing eventually evened out, meaning that he was finally asleep. I kept staring at the canopy, thinking of why he was so upset. It was because Yuki let Zero drink her blood. 'I was never going to be enough was I?' I laughed to myself.

'Of course I never would be. Yuki was his darling girl. What could she give him that I couldn't? I was to marry him in less than a year, I can give him beautiful pureblooded children, and I could live forever with him. She could do none of these. Not now at least. But would I already be to late when she finally realized who she was? Was Kaname going to make Yuki her true self before we could be married?'

'What am I going to do about this troublesome girl that Kaname held affections for?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaname and I woke a few hours later to get ready for Ichio's arrival. I put in a short red dress that went to the middle of my thighs in puffy layers. It was laced up in the back and the sleeves were made entirely of red lace. I lad on white stocking and black shoes on. My hair was also in two pigtails, held up by red race ribbons.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Kaname in a designed black button up shirt and white slacks. His eyes roamed my body filled with lust. I smirked, purposely swinging my hips more as I walked towards him.

He pulled me to his chest when I was close enough to be grabbed. I placed both hands on his chest looking up at him as he held me tight. His left arm was wrapped around my waist and his right was slowly drifting down my side and to the bare skin above the stocking. His hand slightly slid under my skirt and the stroked the skin on the back on my thigh.

"Do you like it?" I asked in a seductive tone. "You look beautiful, but if I must say, it would look better on the floor." He smirked and gripped my thigh, pulling me closer. "Ah, ah, ah, we have a guest arriving soon. We can continue this later." I smirked at him and started to walk towards the door.

Kaname and I walked down the stars together, his arm rightfully around my waist, resting his hand on my hip. "Kaname, Keiko! Don't worry, you both don't have to be here for this. I'm sure he is just coming here to lecture me about something" Takuma said blocking our way.

"It's alright, we haven't seen Ichio for a long time. We would like to say hello." Kaname said as we walked past Takuma. "May we?" I asked looking back at Takuma. "Of course you may." Takuma said following us down the stairs.

Right as we stopped, the doors burst open showing a tall silhouette, with a billowing cloak. 'Always one for dramatic entrances, huh Ichio?' I thought to myself with an eye roll. "I appreciate this warm welcome. But the only reason I have come tonight is to pay a visit to my dear grandson." Ichio's said in his deep voice.

"No need to stand on formalities." He said. "Hello Ichio, I'm glad to see your well." Kaname said gripping my hip a tad bit tighter. "We haven't seen each other since you refused to have me as you and your sister's legal guardian. And that's the last we spoke, Lord Kaname" Ichio said turning to face us.

"Yes, I just didn't want us to be coddle." Kaname said. "Kaname, it isn't the time for this…" Takuma whispered in his ear. I saw Ichio staring at my brother's neck, probably thinking about what it would be like to drink our pure blood.

"Purebloods are different than us aristocrats. Even if you are covered in blood, then noting can defile you. You are flowers that smell lusciously sweet for all eternity." Ichio said bowing to Kaname and then turning to face me.

He knelt on one knee and grabbed my hand. Everyone gasped and Kaname held me closer to his side. "You possess overwhelming youth, power and beauty, I pray one day I will receive the benefits of your unrivaled blood." He said as he leaned down to kiss my hand.

Before his lips could touch my skin, Kaname had pulled me back, Senri had grabbed my hand and Hanabusa stood between me and Ichio. "You jest too much sir." Hanabusa snapped. Ichio narrowed his eyes at Hanabusa. I looked at Kaname to see his eyes let go of their red glow, and go back to their original wine.

"The son of Shiki and the son of Aido." Ichio said. "You say that knowing that asking a pureblood for their blood is the highest taboo among vampires!" Hanabusa snapped, ignoring Takuma trying to pull him back.

"I am not afraid of you-"Hanabusa was cut off as Kaname slapped him. Kaname and I bowed our heads. "We haven't taught him enough manners it seems." I said looking back up at Ichio. "It is because you are here Lord Kaname, Lady Keiko, that I am able to put my concerns to ease about letting my grandson attend this academy." Ichio said kneeling at our feet once more.

He kissed Kaname's hand "My Lord," He then kissed mine, a second longer than he did Kaname's. "My Lady." He looked up to see me staring down at him with a blank facial expression. No, I do not like this man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaname was laying on the couch reading letters he had. I was brushing my hair at my vanity, humming a song our mother used to sing to us before bed. I quit singing when Kaname dropped a paper to the floor and spoke. "If I continued to ignore you, would you stand there forever?" He addressed Ruka who had been standing outside our room for 5 minutes.

I stopped brushing my hair to watch her in the mirror. She walked towards him and stood in front of the couch. "It's just- you haven't scolded me yet." Ruka said. "You want me to slap you? You're an odd girl." Kaname chuckled.

"Lord Kaname you are very kind, the actions you took save Hanabusa from Ichio didn't they?" She asked him. "It just happened to turn out that way." Kaname answered. She started to walk towards him, when she stepped on a paper.

She bent down and picked up a couple of them handing them to him. "It seems you haven't been yourself lately." He took the papers with a thank you. She placed her hand on the couch next to his head, and leaned over him. "Lord Kaname, if my blood can be of some substances to you, even a little bit." She said giving herself a small cut on the neck, causing the blood to drop on Kaname's cheek.

I stood up gracefully. My black silk robe trailing on the floor as I walked. "You forget your place Ruka." I said dangerously. Her head shot up in my direction, fear in her eyes. She pulled away from Kaname and bowed. "I-I'm sorry Lady Keiko! I didn't mean to over step my boundaries." She apologized.

"Do not do it again." I warned her standing by Kaname's head and I placed a gentle but possessive hand on it. "Yes, Lady Keiko." She said and all but ran from the room. Kaname placed his hand on mine and pulled to stand in front of him.

His hands started to untie my robe, and I did nothing to stop him. As it fell down my shoulders and pooled on the floor, his beautiful eyes roamed my body. His hands explored every part of my body, before he pulled my head down to meet his kips in a heated kiss.

I started to unbutton his shirt and rub his toned chest. "I want to continue what you started earlier." He said once he broke the kiss. "I am yours Kaname." I said smiling. We continued to kiss and it led to a long and heated night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I awoke Kaname was laying on his stomach with his arm thrown over my waist. I just looked at him, admiring his features. His smooth, pale skin. His silky brown hair. He has such long eye lashes and the most perfect lips. I gently ran the back of my fingers across his cheek bone and jaw line, when he eyes opened slowly.

Neither of us needed to say anything, we just knew. He placed his hand on the side of my face stroking it with his thumb. "I love you Kaname." I whispered. "I love you too." Kaname said back, closing his eyes once more.

I slowly got out of bed and got dressed in a short white summer dress. I brushed my hair and put on a small bit of perfume. I looked back at Kaname's peaceful body and left the dorm. I needed to talk to Kaien.

I was close to Kaien's office when I heard him speak. "…this is just their way of testing you. To see if you have what it takes to carry on the Kiryu name. I told them the other day that you were doing fine." Kaien said.

"Listen, I-" Zero's voice said. "Unfortunately Zero, this is something you can't refuse." Kaien said seriously. Zero said nothing but I heard his footsteps coming towards the door. When he closed the door behind him, I made myself known. "Your first assignment hmm?" I asked walking towards him slowly.

"What do you want Kuran?" He growled. "Nothing, not now at least. Is it so bad that I just wanted to talk to you Zero?" I teased giving him a flirty look. His eyes widened and his cheeks blushed a light pink, but he said nothing. "Be careful when you go after this Level E, Zero. I don't want you to get hurt." I said in a serious tone.

"Why does my well-being concern you, vampire?" He said narrowing his light colored eyes, the opposite of Kaname's dark ones. "I have my reasons Zero." I walked closer to him and stood on my tip toes. I placed a gentle hand on his cheek and pulled him down slightly.

I leaned in, and as much as I knew he didn't want to, he couldn't stop himself from leaning in either. We were only a breath away, when I moved to the side a little bit and kissed the corner of his mouth. I fell back to my regular height, but my hand stayed on his face.

His cheeks were a brighter red before and he glared at me before pulling his face away from my touch and walking away. I watched as he turned the corner, leaving my sight. I sighed and walked into Kaien's office.

He was facing the window with his hands behind his back. "Goodness, its either the Hunter's association or the Senate. I wish they would just leave my students alone." He said. "They don't know their boundaries, they think they are above the rest of us." I said. "But not you and Kaname. The both of you are what helps keep this school safe, your presence alone does that." He said.

"Yes, it's great to be a pureblood isn't it?" I said sarcastically. "Having to silently battle with an opposing force for our given right to rule." I said. "Kaien I need your help." I changed the subject. He turned to look at me from over his shoulder. When he saw the look on my face he turned completely.

"What do you need Keiko? You know I would help you with anything." Kaien said with a worried expression as he sat back at his desk. I walked closer and placed my hands on his desk bending down. I looked him in the eyes and whispered,

"_I need your help protecting __**him**__." _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I didn't even get to finish the episode, and I've hit almost 3,000+ words. So a question for you all, who is Keiko referring to as 'him'? I think it would be interesting to hear your thoughts of who it is and why. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Vampire Knight. **

**I am doing really well about the updating now! However I start school again on Monday. I don't know how quickly the updates will come after that. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX*XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 9

"There is a new student coming to the school Keiko. I want you to watch her." Kaname said as I was getting ready for class the next night. "Who?" I asked him curiously while buttoning up my jacket. "Maria Kurenai" He answered. I looked at him with wide eyes. "Do you think she has anything to do about it?" I asked. "Yes, I do."

The conversation ended as Kaname and I walked with everyone to class, surrounded by screaming human girls. I envy their ignorance of how dangerous we Night Class students really are. If they knew what we were, they would all probably run in fear.

I saw Zero threating some of the Day Class girls from the corner of my eye. When he turned around I winked at him and looked back up at Kaname, holding his arm. We continued to walk to class when a group of girls came towards us, Yuki being pushed in the front.

I sighed and looked at Hanabusa nodding my head slightly towards her. He walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you need help holding then back?" He asked smirking. "Just kidding!" He grabbed her wrist and yanked her into the building.

Hanabusa put his ear to the door, smirking. "They are really jealous of you. It's so cute." "Um would you let go of me please? I need to get back" Yuki asked when Hanabusa still held onto her. "Is that how you showed your gratitude? After I came to your rescue just now?" Hanabusa said still not letting go.

"Stop bothering the Disciplinary Committee, Hanabusa." Kaname said. Both Yuki and Hanabusa turned to face us. When Yuki saw me pushed into Kaname's side and his arm around my waist her face fell a small bit. "Yuki, don't take these duties of your so seriously. You will only end up getting yourself hurt."

"Okay sure! I'll be more careful!" Yuki said brightly when the door opened and Zero came into view. He grabbed Yuki and pulled her out. "Don't let yourself get carried off." Zero snapped. "Zero" I called before he walked away. His shoulders went a bit tense and he looked at me over his shoulder.

"Have a nice day, Zero." I said with a smirk and then giggled at the light blush he tried to hide. He yanked Yuki out and slammed the door. I looked up to see Kaname glaring down at me. I raised an eyebrow and laid a hand on his bicep. "Let's go to class everyone." I said, my eyes never leaving Kaname's.

"It's so noisy today." Ruka said walking with Akatsuki. "Well the ball is coming up soon." He said looking at her. "I myself cannot wait for the ball!" Takuma said with a happy smile. "Sounds tiring." Senri said. Kaname looked down and let out a deep breath. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. I knew he was thinking about Yuki.

"Tonight is the night Maria comes, isn't she Kaname?" I asked as we sat down. I sat sideways on his lap, reading one of Takuma's mangas. "Yes it is my dear." He said turning the page in his book. I looked out the window and saw Zero's back.

'Zero, I wonder how you will feel when you meet this girl. Will you know who she really is?' I sighed to myself. 'I hope she won't cause you too much pain.' I thought looking back at Kaname and placing a kiss under his jaw.

"We are going to be having a new student joining us tonight." Kaname announced. Whispers broke out between everyone. "A late arrival? A transfer student? It's quite mysterious. Something is definitely wrong here." Takuma said looking out the window with a serious expression.

"Is this about that book you were reading yesterday?" Senri asked taking out three sticks of pocky, he put one in his mouth, gave one to Rima, and handed to other too me. I ate it from his fingers, my eyes not leaving his. "Thank you Senri" I said.

"No, what he says is true, we've got a new student." Rima said eating hers. "HEY! Those are mine! I was going to share them with Lord Kaname!" Hanabusa yelled at Senri. "Geeze, today really isn't going well at all." Hanabusa pouted when a giggle came from the front of the class room.

Maria Kuranai has finally arrived. Kaname and I ignored her presence, still reading our books. "This class looks like fun." She said in a sickly sweet voice. Everyone looked shocked to see the new student. "Say, shouldn't this class of started already?" She asked tilting her head.

"Who the hell are you?" Hanabusa asked confused. Maria looked at him, "The hell?" She jumped in one motion and landed in front of Hanabusa on his seat. She held his face and looked him in the eyes. "Excuse me, boy, you think you can talk that way to me?" She said.

Hanabusa's eyes widened. Kaname closed his book. "I believe it is the new student's duty to introduce themselves to the class." He said looking at her. "Right, Maria Kurenai." I finished tilting my head back slightly to look at her, giving Kaname the perfect view of my neck. 'No harm in teasing him, is there?' I thought to myself briefly.

She looked at us and jumped in front of us. "If I have upset you please forgive me, Lord Kaname." She said as she gabbed Kaname's hand and held it to her face. "I can't believe I finally get to meet a Pureblood! This makes me so happy!" She rubbed her face on his hand.

Everyone gasped, I grabbed her jaw and pulled her face up to look at me. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't touch my fiancée so familiarly, Maria." I said darkly. She smirked "I apologize, Lady Keiko. I did not realize you already had claim to him." She said in a false apology. "It was well known that Kaname and I are engaged, Maria. It would do you well to remember that." I warned her again before I released her jaw.

"I'm sorry, it seems I have made everyone uncomfortable." She spoke as she stood on the desk. "Perhaps it is best if I come back another time." She giggle and jumped off the desk and left the classroom. "What's with her?" Ruka snapped staring at the door.

"Just relax will you? Frowning like that will only give you wrinkles." Akatuski told Ruka. "Know what! Mind your own business!" She yelled at him embarrassed. Hanabusa started walking towards the door without saying anything.

"Hey, Hanabusa" Akatsuki said, but Hanabusa ignored him and left the room. Kaname opened his book once more, holding me tighter to him. I placed a hand on his chest, his heartbeat lulling me to a short sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up feeling like I was floating. I opened my eyes a little bit and saw Kaname carrying me bridal style. "Kaname…"I whispered, sleep trying to take me back. He looked down at me sweetly, "Go back to sleep, Keiko." He placed a kiss to my forehead and everything once again went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day we were all sitting around in the classroom, just watching the Day Class girls go crazy. "Oh no! This is worse than St. Xcolotols day!" Takuma said. I saw Rima grab something from Senri's pocket. She opened the paper and read it. "Would you please be my dance partner?"

"Well ill pass, you can have it Rima." He said looking over at me. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck, like I did at Takuma's party. "Senri you must save a dance with me." I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Of course, Keiko." He said looking down at me. The paper was taken from Rima's hand by Maria. "I hear that you are a model Senri. You're quite popular. " She said. "Hey," Rima said crossing her arms. "Oh, sorry." Maria gave the paper back to Rima and ran off to her seat.

"Why aren't you all in your seats? Class has already begun." Yagari said as he walked in. "This isn't a day care you know." He set his book down and spotted Maria in the front row. "Now let's, begin." He said, I walked back over to Kaname and sat next to him, when I saw a spot of black by the window.

I saw Zero standing outside the window, looking at Maria. I narrowed my eyes slightly and looked at the back of her head. 'She is already causing trouble.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaname was looking at his chest set, and I was lounging on the bed in my lace nightgown. A knock on the door made us look over at it. "Enter" Kaname called and the door opened to revel Takuma and Maria.

"Excuse me Kaname, Maria here says she can't sleep well here in the dorm, she is too nervous." He explained. Kaname and I just stared at her. "If I could, I would like to leave the dorm for a little while, to keep things peaceful in the night class." She said falsely. "I heard there was a building that was used for a temporary Night Class dorm in the beginning. If possible I would like to stay there."

Kaname and I glanced at each other, I shrugged my shoulders and laid back down, losing interest in the conversation. "Very well, I will speak to the Headmaster about it." He said shocking Takuma. "You are allowing it?" Takuma gasped. "I'm so happy! Thank you so much!" She jumped up and down, before running down the hallway.

"Kaname, what is to be done about that transfer student?" Takuma asked looking out the window. "Well I suppose you can take care of her Takuma. It would be a problem if Keiko or I did anything openly. This academy has all the pieces she desires in one place." Kaname said leaning back in his chair.

"Pieces? I suppose that is a good way of putting it. But is it a coincidence that they are all here?" Takuma asked. Kaname narrowed his eyes "No, I arranged things this way." Takuma nodded his head and left the room. "It was cruel of you to make him watch her. You know she is going to drive him insane." I said getting up at wrapping my arms around his neck from behind.

He placed his hand on my connected one and leaned his head back onto my shoulder. I tucked my head into his neck and gave him little kisses. "May I?" I asked brushing his hair away from his neck. "Yes" He tilted his head to give me better access.

I gave him one more kiss before I sunk my fangs into his neck. His blood flowed past my lips and down my throat. I ran my hands down his chest, and drank deeper. After a few blissful minutes, I pulled away and licked the bite marks to heal them.

I walked to stand in front of Kaname and pulled him up, and towards the bed. I laid him down and climbed on top of him. My hair formed a curtain around our head, blocking us from the outside world. "Drink from me Kaname." I said quietly.

His eyes turned red and he flipped us, now hovering above me. He bent his head to the crook of my neck, gave my skin a few gentle kisses and broke the barrier. I moaned and ran my hands through his hair. I heard him gulping my blood and I knew that everyone could smell our blood. 'Yes, this is how it should always be.' I thought closing me eyes, with a small smile.

**XXXXXXXXXZero's POVXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was doing my patrol thinking about the new girl at the academy. She smelled so much like that women, I just wanted to put a bullet into her. I narrowed my eyes and glared at the ground. Suddenly the mysterious Pureblood flashed in front of my eyes.

I stopped walking and looked around. I swore I saw her brown eyes. 'Why have I been thinking about Keiko Kuran?' She was a vampire, and a Pureblood! Ever since she came and warned me at the shooting range, I haven't been able to stop thinking about her.

I placed a hand to my face as I continued to think about her, I wanted her blood. Her disgusting vampire blood. I wanted her. I smelled the fragrance of roses and sweets floating in the air. It was Keiko's blood. I narrowed my eyes, knowing that Kaname was drinking from her.

I hated seeing them together, I was jealous, and I didn't understand why! I love Yuki, and no one else. I only wanted Yuki. My throat went dry and started to burn when the smell of her blood got stronger. I leaned against a tree, panting.

Why was I acting like this?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**How do you guys like Zero's pov? It was written in the heat of the moment type thing and im not sure if it is too soon for him to be like this. What do you guys think? **


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Vampire Knight**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX*XXXXXXX**

Chapter 10

It is awfully nice not having screaming girls everywhere while going to class. Most of them were studying for their exams the next day, but it is so refreshing having peace and quiet. "Kaname do you think it will ever be this quiet again?" I asked looking up at him.

"No, I don't think it will be. When exams are over they will come back." He said looking down at me. I sighed and looked down, not looking forward to the obnoxious human teenagers. I made eye contact with Zero and gave him a small smile. He looked away, but not before I saw the blush coming to his cheeks.

I smirked and looked forward again, missing the angered look Kaname gave me from the corner of his eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Class was so uneventful, Yagari had an assignment so we all just sat around the room and did our separate things. On the way back to the dorm he stopped and turned to face everyone. "Maria, I would like to talk to you and your friend." He said going towards our room. Maria and the masked man followed the both of us. Kaname sat at his desk and laid a finger on the chess piece that was sitting on top of his open book.

The man in the mask closed the door behind him, and Maria stood in front of the desk, while he was a few steps behind. I was sitting on the desk beside Kaname. "That body, that name. At first I was puzzled at how to respond." Kaname said.

"I was only trying not to embarrass you and your sister." Maria said in a deeper and familiar voice. "Well it was offensive. It was obvious that you were just playing around with us." He said. "Me playing a game? Tell me, when did you grow up and start looking at things so consciously? We are all three Purebloods. " She said with a teasing smile. Kaname's face went flat, and he knocked over the chess piece.

She turned away with a giggle and walked to the door, the man following. Kaname and I sat in silence for a minute or so when he sighed quietly. "I don't like that women. She is more trouble then she is worth." I said with a scowl.

Kaname said nothing but he turned his chair to face me. He held out his hand for me. I smiled and let him pull me into his lap. I put my head under his chin and just breathed in his scent. He wrapped his arms around me and we just sat together in the silence, and darkness of our room.

I just stared out the window into the dark campus, my mind drifting into its own thoughts. 'Kaname has his pieces here, what is he going to do with them now?' I narrowed my eyes slightly. 'Was I a pawn? Who was his queen? Yuki or I?'

"You know he is going to go after her right? He knows something is off about her." I said to Kaname who nodded his head. We both hurried to the temporary dorm where Maria was staying. When we arrived we saw Yuki standing outside the door with a horrified expression on her face.

When Maria pulled a blade on Zero, Yuki started to turn the corner. "Zer-"She started to call before Kaname's hand landed on her mouth, stopping the words from escaping. He used his powers to put her to sleep and erase her memories of that night. I peaked into the room to see Zero bleeding across his chest, and Maria bleeding from her shoulder.

"A borrowed body can be a little difficult to use. Once our wounds heal, we are back where we started, aren't we?" She said holding her wound. "What are you-?" Zero gasped and fell to his knees. "As you can see, a large loss of blood can cause intense hunger. Be careful, a vampire's true self is incredibly savage and cruel." She smiled evilly down at the silver-haired teen.

"However, vampire hunters are very similar if you ask me. Now take him out of here." She commanded to the masked man. "So, you are going to let him live?" He asked. She just walked away with no response. "If something like this kills him, then he is of no use at all. However, you are one of the ones I cannot bare to lose." Kaname said with a tone of annoyance.

I glanced at him with a frown, but quickly turned back to Zero's fallen form. Kaname and I took Yuki back to her dorm and tucked her into bed. Kaname petted her head softly then we both left and went back to the Moon Dorms.

"Why do you do it?" I asked on the way back. He looked at me with a questioning gaze. "Why do you act so loving towards her? You know she doesn't remember us. Why do you act so warm to her, Kaname?" I asked clenching my fists.

"She is our sister, she is important to me." He said. "That doesn't answer my entire question Kaname." I said. "Why do you treat her different then me? I am your fiancée!" I snapped, stopping and turning to face him. He stopped and put both hands on either side of my face.

"I do not love her more than you Keiko. Yes, I care about her but it is because she is our younger sister and because of the state she is in she is defenseless. You still have your memories and your powers. I am engaged to you and it you I will marry. I love you." He said looking into my eyes.

I leaned into his touch and placed my hands over his, closing my eyes and trying to lose the doubts I had about his love for me. I didn't want to doubt him, I love him. It hurts to doubt the man you have looked up to and loved since you were a child! How can I doubt him so easily?

He pulled me closer to him and held me tightly. "What can I do to convince you?" He asked into my hair. "I-I don't know Kaname." I said, tears building in my eyes. I felt him sigh against me, but he said nothing just held me tighter.

I held his jacket as if my life depended on it as we stood in the middle of the walk way, wrapped in each other's embrace. We pulled away and kept walking to the Moon Dorm. I started to strip as soon as we were in the room, I need a shower.

I was only in my panties when I made it to the bathroom door. I saw Kaname still standing by the door, watching me. I placed a hand on the door frame and looked at him from over my shoulder. I smiled seductively "Well I know one way you can prove it to me. Join me in the shower?" I asked leaning sexily on the door frame.

He smirked and started to untie his tie, the rest of his clothes following the same path on the floor as mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck with a giggle when he made it to me. I kissed me passionately as he closed the bathroom door behind us with his foot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke the next morning to see that Kaname wasn't in bed with me anymore. I sat up and walked to the window, using the blankets to cover my bare body. I looked towards the school building to see all the Day Class students mulling about, when two white uniforms caught my eye.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion when I saw Kaname and Takuma outside with the Day Class students. 'What are they doing out there?' My question was soon answered when I saw them walking towards the brunette sister of mine, who I was slowly beginning to hate with each passing day.

'He left my bed, for her.' My grip on the curtain tightened, causing my nails to shred through the thick material. I watched them as they both walked towards the pool, even with my enhanced senses I couldn't hear what they were talking about.

I saw him walk closer to her, and brush some hair away from her face, then I saw Takuma put his hand in the air to get Kaname's attention. A knock on the door broke my stare on my brother below. I grabbed my robe, put it on and walked to the door swiftly, and opened it. Senri and Rima were standing on the other side of it.

"Senri, Rima, what can I do for you?" I asked with a smile, my robe slipping down my shoulder slightly. I saw Senri blush and look away from me. "We were getting ready to leave for work when we saw the new student talking to the Cross girl. Maria didn't look happy, and Cross looked shocked. We just thought we should tell you." Rima said.

I tapped on the door and tsked. "Thank you for telling me, Rima, Senri." I closed the door and narrowed my eyes in thought. 'What could Maria possibly want with Yuki?' I thought to myself. 'What could a Pureblood want with a human girl?' The door opened behind me and Kaname walked in.

His eyes hungrily roamed my barely covered body, walking closer and pulling me to his chest. "Were you waiting for me?" He asked teasingly, opening the top of my robe to show a little more of my cleavage. He bent his head and kissed my chest, slowly going lower.

As the silky, somewhat sheer fabric fell to the floor, he slowly got to his knees and kissed along my stomach. He had his hands placed on my hips. His lips lingered on my lower stomach, giving longer, softer kisses there. "What did you talk to her about earlier?" I asked him.

He froze for a second before looking up at me. "Who?" He asked. "Don't joke with me Kaname." I growled looking down at him with an angry stare. "I simply asked if she is going to the ball. Nothing more. I was actually wondering if you could go and get a dress for her." He said to me and I saw the truth in his eyes.

I let my face soften as I bent at the waist and gave him a kiss. "Yes, I have to get one anyways. I am going shopping with Rima and Ruka later today and I will get her one then." I said. "Thank you." He said rising to his feet.

"Does she remember last night?" I asked walking to the closet. "No, she doesn't." He said as he sat at his desk. I put on some undergarments and a sundress that went just under my knees. I walked to my vanity and French braided my hair. "Rima and Senri came to me earlier and told me that Maria confronted Yuki, they said that Yuki didn't look very comfortable. They didn't know what was said, they just thought that they should inform us." I told him as I put on some makeup. Kaname said nothing and just messed with his chess pieces again.

What was Shizuka up to?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX*XXXXXXXXXXX**

**I feel like this chapter wasn't very good, but I am so tired and I felt like I should give you all something. It's a little bit shorter than the others but only by a hundred words or so. Anyways, I hope you all will like it, don't forget to review and tell me your opinions or any ideas you have! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry about not updating! I have been so busy since school has started again, homework, prom is tomorrow, and not to mention my laptop is a goner because the screen shattered and I'm waiting for it to be repaired. I'm super tired so I can't promise a really good chapter but hopefully I will have my laptop back and I will start writing regularly.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX*XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 11

I met Rima and Ruka in the main lobby of the Moon Dorms. They both bowed with their hands over their hearts. "Lady Keiko" They said in unison. "Are you two ready to go shopping?" I asked finally getting to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes Keiko." Rima said in her normal void tone. All three of us walked out of the dorm, each girl with her own parasol. Rima's was blue, Ruka had a pale purple one, and I had a white one with lace trim.

The walk to town was a quite one, but it wasn't uncomfortable or anything. We saw a dress boutique only a few minutes into town and decided to look in there.

A bell on the door jingled as we walked in. "Welcome Ladies! What can I help you with today?" A women probably in her late 50's asked. "We have a school ball coming up and we were looking for dresses to wear." I said kindly.

Her face brightened up. "Oh that sounds lovely! I have plenty of dresses that will make all three of you the most beautiful there." She winked and walked over to us. She stood in front of us, just looking us over.

"We will start with you." She said pointing at Ruka. Me and Rima looked at each other and then at Ruka's irritated face. The women walked over to a rack filled with long dresses.

She pulled out pink, purple, blue, and blacks ones. She walked Ruka to the dressing rooms and handed her the dresses. "Try them on and let us see." The women said happily, closing the door on Ruka.

The first dress was an ugly pink one that made Ruka look the color of paper. She was still gorgeous, but it didn't look right on her. A few dresses later she found a long black dress that was slightly puffy and it can off her shoulders.

Rima found a short blue dress with black lace and bottom. And I found a beautiful red sequined dress that trailed on the floor as I walked. It had a slit that went to the middle of my thigh and the bust was a sweetheart neckline. On the waist diamonds formed a belt like pattern that went in-between by breasts. It dipped low on my back and it was stunning.

I found Yuki an innocent but pretty high-low dress with long sleeves. It was white with light pink trim and some light pink roses. It was the opposite of my dress, which was exactly as I wanted. We bought the dresses and quickly walked back to campus, hoping to make it before the Day Class students got out of class and saw us.

I left the two of them to go back to mine and Kaname's room. I quietly opened the door to see Kaname sleeping on the bed, I smiled lovingly at him and hurried to put my dress in the closet and changed back into my nightgown.

I slipped under the blanket and Kaname wrapped an arm around my waist in his sleep. I buried my face in his chest, breathing in his scent and smiling before drifting off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was finishing my hair and make up for the ball when Kaname spoke. "Did you find a dress for Yuki and yourself?" I turned around and smiled at him, imagining his face when he sees me in my dress. "Yes, I did and I do believe you won't be able to keep your hands off of me when you see it." I teased.

His beautiful eyes darkened, he rushed over to me and pulled me tightly to his chest. He ran his hand down my back and cupped my bottom. I gasped and blushed, looking up at him.

He was smirking down at me and gripped tighter. "I am the only one allowed to touch you though. You are mine and mine alone." He said leaning down. "Forever." I whispered closing the distance between our lips.

It was a passionate kiss, full of heat and longing, and love. His arms pulled my body even closer if it was possible. I ran my nails down his arms and back up, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He put both hands under my bottom and supported my weight against him. I opened my mouth when I felt him ask for entrance.

Our tongues battled for dominance, neither wanting to give in, after a heated battle I gave in and allowed him dominance. We started to strip each other when the smell of blood hit our sensitive noses.

I growled when Kaname pulled away from me and looked towards to window. I bent my head down and licked from the hollow of his throat and up to his jaw. I felt his body shutter and he turned back to face me.

My glowing eyes met his matching ones in a silent argument. He gave in and bent to kiss my neck. My robe started to come off when a knock on the door interrupted us.

"Kaname, Keiko. The ball is going to be starting soon, everyone is waiting for the two of your downstairs." Takuma's voice called from behind the thick wood.

"We will be right there Takuma. I am about to put my dress on." I said sliding off Kaname. I pulled of my robe as I walked nude to the closet stepping in and closing the door behind me.

I quickly slid on my dress and checked myself in the mirror. I fixed my hair and opened the door, leaning teasingly on it. "Kaname…" I drawled smirking at him.

He looked at me proudly, with an obvious hunger in his eyes. "You look beautiful Keiko." He kissed me and helped me put on my silver pumps. We walked arm in arm downstairs and everyone turned to look at us. "Lord and Lady Kuran." They bowed and we walked over to the main students.

"You look beautiful Keiko!" Takuma said smiling happily. Senri was looking away blushing and Hanabusa was full on staring. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't ogle at my fiancée Hanabusa." Kaname said narrowing his eyes.

Hanabusa blushed and looked away in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Lady Keiko." He mumbled. I smiled at him "It's alright Hanabusa." I assured him. We all walked in a group to the building where the ball was being held.

As we walked up, Zero was standing in front of the doors in his uniform, just leaning against the pillars. He looked as he did every day, his uniform wasn't straight and he looked unamused. We stopped in front of him and I let go of Kaname's arm and walked to stand closer to Zero. I reached up and buttoned the rest of his shirt buttons, I fixed his tie and I combed my fingers through his hair. I smiled as I pulled away to see his face blushing a bright red.

"You must dance with me a least once tonight Zero." I said teasingly. "You look nice," He mumbled nodding his head. "Thank you Zero, you look rather handsome yourself." I smiled when he turned a shade darker.

My next sentence was stopped when a possessive hand wrapped around my waist. "Come Keiko." Kaname said leading me and the others into the building pouring with music and students in formal wear. Kaname and I shared a few dances, I danced with Senri, Takuma, Hanabusa and Akatsuki. I even danced with a few Day Class boys.

As I was dancing with Takuma for a second time I noticed Yuki heading towards the terrace where Kaname had gone not too long ago. My wine eyes narrowed as they followed her.

Takuma and I finished dancing when I excused myself and headed over to the terrace doors. I peaked around the corner to see Kaname and Yuki dancing off beat to the music.

"Kaname why aren't we dancing to the music now?" Yuki asked. "Because I wasn't paying attention, let's dance slowly shall we? Like we did in the old days." He asked warmly. I saw Yuki blush and look down. "I remember," She said.

She stopped then and he kept his arm around her waist. "Yuki…" He asked confused. "This is cruel, when will you stop treating me like a child?" She asked not looking up at him.

"That was never my intention," He said. "Oh really? Then tell me why?" She finally looked up at him, "The other night when you put me to sleep, you erased all my memories from that evening. You took me away from that place as if, as if you were trying to stop a small child from meddling in things." She said sadly.

'That exactly what you are doing! You are a child and you are meddling!' I thought to myself about Yuki. "That's not it," Kaname said and bent down to hug her tightly.

Some of the glass panels on the door cracked and I quickly hide behind the corner before Kaname saw me, even though he probably sensed me the whole time.

"I didn't see you as a child, I just wanted to protect you. I thought that it was the best thing to do." He finished. As they continued to hug I felt and odd feeling in my stomach, and I knew the feeling. It was resentment and hatred I felt for my younger sister.

I felt anger towards Kaname and I was jealous of the moment they were sharing together. He was mine, not hers. Kaname and I are engaged, not the two of them. 'Why couldn't she of died instead of mother and father?' I thought nastily.

My head shot up and in Kaname's direction. I turned forward again to see Zero walking towards me, I thought he was going to say something, but he just walked past me and onto the terrace.

"Kaname, have you seen Yuki around lately?" Zero asked. "I told you what your role is, you are to be her shield. It upsets me that you have forgotten." Kaname said coolly.

I heard Zero run and jump over the railing. Class cracking and footsteps coming to a stop in front of me caused me to open my eyes. I saw Takuma looking at me with a worried expression. "What's wrong Keiko? You look like you are about to faint."

I shook my head and walked towards the Headmaster, who was standing on the upper floor, looking down at all his students. "You look lovely Keiko. You look like Juri, but I see your father in you too." He said fondly.

I smiled sadly but said nothing, just looking down at the dancing couples. "Is something wrong?" He asked quietly. "I just hope I'm not losing him Kaien. He is the most important person to me and I couldn't bare it if he left me." I said glaring at nothing. Kaien placed a fatherly hand on my back, staying silent.

What am I to Kaname now? Who comes first? Yuki or I? I narrowed my eyes in a fierce glare that could kill.

I wasn't going to lose this fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX*XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So what do you think? I think it kind of sucked but I am so tired. ** **I was going to do something that would have made everything more complicated and dramatic, but I think I am going to wait until later in the story when it would actually work better. Anyways, review on what you think, reading them makes me want to write even more. Leave any ideas you might like to see. **


End file.
